nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Troll Marsh/Quotes
This is the list of quotes in Troll Marsh pack of Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. Level 1 Troll Cave Beginning of level *'Icebreaker:' Phew...Here at last! It's a long journey between packs you know. *'Viking: '''HELP! *'Icebreaker: Oh... Hi Gary! What are you doing all the way up there? *'''Icebreaker: Don't panic! I'll just rescue your friend and figure out how to get you down. *'Viking:' That's no 'friend', you imbecile, it's a... *'Viking:' MAN EATING TROLL! *'Icebreaker:' GULP! Level 2 Death Awaits Below Beginning of level *'Viking #1: '''Somebody will rescue us if we stand still long enough...right? *'Viking #2: Dave tried to make it earlier...and...well! Camera switches to a viking skull (Dave's skull) blocked in a spike. *'''Dave's skull: ! Camera switches to Icebreaker. Icebreaker: By Odin's beard! He owed me money, too! Level 3 Chip off the Old Block Beginning of level Camera shows Icebreaker.Camera switches to Trolls. Camera switches to a giant block of ice. Level 4 The Big Sneeze Beginning of level *'Icebreaker: '''Blergh..! *'Icebreaker: Some filthy troll has snotted everywhere! *'Troll: '''I have a cold, if you must know! *'Icebreaker: '''..Sheesh!.. Never heard of a tissue? Gate Keeper 1 (30 coins) '''Before paying the Gate Keeper *'Gate Keeper:' NONE SHALL PASS! *'Gate Keeper:' *cough cough*... Unless you pay the toll. *'Icebreaker:' Good thing I have all this cash on me then. *'Gate Keeper:' Why sure..! Any friend with deep pockets is a friend of mine. Camera switches to the open window on the left side of the gate. *'Gate Keeper's Mom:' Do you have a friend over to play, dear? Camera switches back to the Gate Keeper. *'Gate Keeper:' ... *'Gate Keeper:' Anyway, shall I get this gate open for you? If the player declines the offer *'Gate Keeper:' Come back if you change your mind. If the player accepts the offer The player accepts the offer. 30 coins are subtracted from the player, and the lock holding the gate shut breaks off, opening the gate. *'Icebreaker:' Onward! After paying the Gate Keeper *'Gate Keeper:' NONE SHALL PASS! *'Gate Keeper:' ...I'll never get tired of saying that. *'Icebreaker:' But I already paid and the gate is open? *'Gate Keeper's Mom:' Does your friend want to come in for some tea, dear...? *'Gate Keeper:' For the last time, mother... *'Gate Keeper:' Please don't embarrass me at work! Level T1 Curious Crevice Camera switches to different places from the level. Level T2 Dominoes Camera switches to different places from the level Level 5 Cliffhanger Camera switches from Icebreaker to different zones from the level. Level 6 Do the Barrel Roll N/A Level 7 Isle of Goat Beginning of level *'Goat #1:' Baaaaahh! *'Goat Herder:' Here, goaty goaty... *'Goat Herder: '''Help me get my goats down there, will ya? *'Icebreaker:' ...Eeeeeeeeek!... Keep those things away from me! *'Icebreaker: Goats eyes 'really' freak me out!' *'''Viking #1: Awwwwww... They're kinda cute once you get used to their smell. *'Goat Herder:' Hey you up there, stay away from my goats! *'Icebreaker:' Let's just agree to stay out of each other's way. Level G1 Snotball Beginning of level Camera switches to the ball of troll snot, then switches to the icebreaker. *'Icebreaker:' -Whoah- That's one 'big' booger! *'Goat Herder:' Round and round and round they go, where they land nobody knows! *'Goat Herder:' ..MWA HA HA HA.. Level G2 Angry Goats Beginning of level *'Viking #1:' WAAAAAAAA! *'Viking #1:' I don't wanna die... *'Viking #2:' Just stay still, Steve... And try not to wobble this thing! *'Icebreaker:' Hey, maybe we could use one of those goggle-eyed pets to break the fall :) *'Goat Herder:' ...Ho hum... I don't mind if they take a few knocks on the way down! *'Icebreaker:' Ooooo... kay... then!?! Level G3 Billy Goats Gruff Beginning of level *'Goat Herder:' Trip trap... Trip trap... *'Goat Herder:' Who's that trip trapping over my bridge? *'Goat Herder:' MWA HA HA HA *'Troll:' Hey... *'Troll:' That's my line! Level G4 The Wicker Goat Beginning of level *'Goat Herder: '''Behold! *'Goat Herder: THE WICKER GOAT! *'Icebreaker: '''Wahh! We got the goats all this way just to sacrifice them? *'Goat Herder: 'Fa la la! *'Icebreaker: 'Are you crazy? My men are in there! *'Goat Herder: 'Bibble wibble... plop!?! *'Icebreaker: '''...Nope... I don't think he's listening. '''End of level *'Icebreaker: '''Let's get outta here before this screwball sees us! Level 8 Chains ''Camera switches to the Viking, and the block of ice the Viking is chained to. Level 9 Swingers Camera switches to the three stalactites of ice, then to the chest. Level 10 Chainhenge N/A Level 11 Cutting Master Returns Beginning of level *'Cutting Master: '''HEY BOY! *'Icebreaker: Hey Cutting Master... How did you get up there? *'Cutting Master: '''A 'Two Headed Troll' chained me up here as a sacrifice! *'Cutting Master: '...But not to worry! *'Icebreaker: 'I'll help get you down =) *'Cutting Master: Ha ha! ...No need, my boy, I'm not stuck. *'Cutting Master: '''I merely haven't planned my escape yet! '''End of level' *'Cutting Master:' ...Hmmff!... I was just about to escape. *'Cutting Master:' But nevertheless... A fine show of skills on your part! *'Icebreaker:' ... *'Cutting Master:' As you think you're such a "hot shot!" *'Cutting Master:' I'll set you some 'challenges' Back at the village! *'Icebreaker:' But... but... the quest!?! *'Cutting Master:' NONSENSE! *'Cutting Master:' Follow me... Level 12 Crows Camera switches to the two frozen Vikings in the level. Level 13C Finger of the Gods Beginning of level *'Shopkeeper:' Welcome to my shop, friend! *'Icebreaker:' No time for shopping, I'm on an important quest! *'Shopkeeper:' Ah... so you will not find use for my 'god powers' then? *'Icebreaker:' Ohhh... God Powers!? *'Shopkeeper:' Look what just came in today... *'Shopkeeper:' FINGER -OF THE GODS!- *'Shopkeeper:' With this mighty power you can drag vikings around the screen! *'Icebreaker:' Sounds... erm... pretty useful actually! *'Shopkeeper:' So what do you say? Shall I put you down for a barrelfull? *'Icebreaker:' Erm... how many gold coins are we talking about here exactly? *'Shopkeeper:' Haha 'gold coins' You will need them for the gatekeeper! *'Shopkeeper:' I only accept real money, friend! *'Icebreaker:' Wha! In-app purchase! *'Icebreaker:' I knew this game was too cheap to be true! *'Shopkeeper:' Purely optional friend. Look, I'll tell you what I'm going to do... *'Shopkeeper:' Have this one on me! Player gets 1 Finger of the Gods. *'Shopkeeper:' Just go up there and click on it... Go on, it won't bite! Player taps on the icon for Finger of the Gods. Finger of the Gods is now activated for the level. *'Shopkeeper:' I have set up this level specially. *'Shopkeeper:' When you're ready, try dragging that viking to your boat! End of level *'Shopkeeper:' So what do ya think? *'Icebreaker:' I FEEL SOOO... POWERFUL! *'Shopkeeper:' Well I'm around anytime you want to buy some. *'Shopkeeper:' Just tap the handy shop icon in the corner and I'll bring my shop to you! Level 13A Ye Olde Mill N/A Level 13B Crow's Nest Camera switches to the three gondolas in the level. Level 14A Feed the Troll Camera focuses on a Troll sliding towards the crows, eating them. Level 14B The Fall and Rise Camera switches to a viking, the bottom of the level, the slab of ice at the top of the level, and the crows holding it up. Level 15 Big Boned Camera scrolls from the bottom of the slope to the top. Level 16 The Sacrifice Camera scrolls to the giant mouth statue. Level S1 The Secret Path Beginning of level *'Troll:' I HATE YOU! *'Viking:' But... but... why? I've done nothing wrong! *'Troll:' I dunno really... It's as if I was programmed to hate you! *'Viking:' Fair enough... Level S2 The Gorge Beginning of level *'Icebreaker:' *sigh* Oh look, 'trolls'. *'Icebreaker:' So... I open a secret sideroute *'Icebreaker:' And you reward me with..! *'Icebreaker:' 'More' trolls. *'Icebreaker:' Sometimes I don't know why I bother... Level S3 Afterparty *'Icebreaker:' YIKES! *'Icebreaker:' Wa... what... was that thing? *'Viking:' That must have been the last of the -mythical mountain trolls!- *'Troll #1:' *Sob*... he was so great! *'Troll #3:' 'Really' knew how to throw a party too! *'Troll #4:' Until it got out of hand and... and... *'Troll #2:' The pillar fell... *'Troll #4:' I still have nightmares! Level 17 Wood Floats Camera scrolls to a viking, both of the suspended pieces of wood, and the other viking. Level 18 Checking In Beginning of level Camera scrolls to various points in the level, then scrolls to the viking chief. *'Viking Chief:' ! *'Icebreaker:' Hey Chief! What are you doing here? *'Viking Chief:' ...Uhhhhhhhm... *'Viking Chief:' Sorry my boy... I didn't see you down there. *'Viking Chief:' Errrrm... you never know who you run into when you're out spelunking, eh? *'Viking Chief:' HA HA HA... *'Icebreaker:' Shouldn't you be back at the village? *'Viking Chief:' Don't worry my boy... *'Viking Chief:' I just wanted to check up on our young new hero! *'Viking Chief:' I'll head straight back after I have seen your ...hu hum... *'Viking Chief:' Mighty fine work! Level 19B: Magnet of the Gods Beginning of level *'Shopkeeper:' Welcome to my shop, friend! *'Shopkeeper:' Have you ever found yourself looking at gold that is just out of reach? *'Icebreaker:' It's like... you read my mind! *'Shopkeeper:' Does it bother you when a gatekeeper asks for a toll and you're a little short? *'Icebreaker:' Hell yeah! *'Shopkeeper:' What would you say if I said I had the answer? *'Icebreaker:' Tell me! Tell me! *'Shopkeeper:' Introducing... *'Shopkeeper:' -THE MAGNET- OF THE GODS! *'Shopkeeper:' Simply activate this handy god power and make that pesky gold come to you! *'Icebreaker:' Whoooooah! *'Shopkeeper:' Try it today for free in this special promotional trial! Player gets 1 Magnet of the Gods. *'Shopkeeper:' Just click the button in the corner and all this can be yours! Player taps on the icon for Magnet of the Gods. Magnet of the Gods is now activated for the level. *'Shopkeeper:' Don't be shy, friend... *'Shopkeeper:' Go ahead and try it out on this specially set up, typical everyday scenario! End of level *'Shopkeeper:' So what do ya think? *'Icebreaker:' I can feel the money already! *'Shopkeeper:' Just remember, if you want this power... *'Shopkeeper:' All you have to do is click the shop button... *'Shopkeeper:' And I will bring my shop to you! Level 20A Cut the Ice Camera switches to a section of deadly ground and the ropes. Level 21A Seesaws Camera scrolls to the seesaws, and then switches to the rocks, trolls, the viking, and the chest. Level 20B Boulderdash Camera scrolls to the giant boulder. Level 21A The Monolith N/A Level 21B Skywire Camera scrolls up from the bottom to the top of the level. Level 22 Chicken Suprise Beginning of level *'Icebreaker:' Stinking trolls... After the chickens no doubt! *'Troll #1:' I HATE CHICKEN!!! *'Icebreaker:' But everyone likes chicken! *'Troll #1:' Chicken just doesn't agree with our stomachs! *'Troll #2:' That's putting it mildly... it makes us -explode!- *'Troll #1:' Don't tell them that... fool...! *'Icebreaker:' Interesting!!! Level 23 Chicken Coop Camera switches to the top of the tower, to the lever, and then to the "Don't Feed Trolls Chicken" sign. Gate Keeper 2 (40 coins) Before paying the Gate Keeper *'Gate Keeper:' NONE SHALL PASS! *'Gate Keeper:' *Cough cough* Unless you pay the toll. *'Icebreaker:' This is where I hand over my hard-earned loot, isn't it? *'Gate Keeper:' Well... uhhh... Yeah, I suppose it is! If the player declines the offer *'Gate Keeper:' Come back if you change your mind. If the player accepts the offer The player accepts the offer. 40 coins are subtracted from the player, and the lock holding the gate shut breaks off, opening the gate. *'Gate Keeper's Mom:' ...Sweetie... I need a little help with my armpits! *'Icebreaker:' Im outta here! After paying the Gate Keeper *'Gate Keeper:' ... *'Icebreaker:' He appears to be in shock! *'Gate Keeper's Mom:' No no... He's just in his happy place. *'Gate Keeper's Mom:' He usually snaps out of it after a couple of hours. *'Gate Keeper's Mom:' While you're here though, lend me a hand? *'Icebreaker:' ...Uh... ...Uhhhhm... *'Icebreaker:' I think I've just seen a viking I've 'got' to rescue! Level 24 The Mountain Troll Cinematic The chicken makes a noise, this shocking the Viking Chief. *'Viking Chief:' Sooo... as I said, I really must be going! *'Viking Chief:' GO ALREADY! *'Viking Chief:' ...Drop me off at the nearest bit of land.}} Category:Ice Breaker series Category:Lists Category:Quotes